THE Glitter's DEMISE
by Flashdr1v3
Summary: Follow Shard as he falls into the clans,(quite literately) and tries to stop the Mary-sue from brainwashing the clans with her Glitteryness!
1. Chappie ONE

Prologue & Chapter one Hello everybody! This is the first story I am attempting! And since I am still pretty new to writing a story, I have decided to go easy on myself... AND WRITE AN TROLLFIC SPINOFF! The idea belongs to the midnight crew for inspiring me... ON WITH THE STORY!

DisClAIMER: NO, I don't own warriors. If I did Firestar would STILL BE ALIVE. #Firestarhateswaffles

_P__rologue_

_A __Grey she-cat stared at the pool, frowning as she received a rather obnoxious __prophesy. " __A Warrior will fall from the sky... And crush the sparkle that blinds all eyes, saving the forest."__  
__All the other starclan cats looked at her, expecting an explanation. "NO, as obvious as this seems, I have no Idea what this is supposed to mean."_

_C__hapter One: __Screaming into the lake_

Rainwhisker came into the nursery, looking for his beloved daughter. He was about to wake up the glitter- colored kit when...

(Point of view switch) "OMEGOYSH!11111! MAI APRENTIC!" I scream, jampin up ta c my fader. "Well Glitterkit, I guess you're excited. Oh, there's Risestar now!" "yez!' I awsomly yowled, Seiin Risetomyawsomenessstar.

"All Cats strong enough to catch their own prey gather around the highledge!"

I ranuup to the highlegofawsomeness, e cuase y em tat Baas.

Meanwhile, 1,000 miles above England:

I paced around the room, having unlocked my cage a few hours ago. How was I supposed to know that cats can't buy tickets...? Wait, What was that? My ears perked up when I heard something sliding, my eyes tracing the noise to its orgin... And froze in shock. "wait. Isn't that the_ cargo door_?" Shock turned quickly to horror as the world around me depressureized.

Sir, We have a problem.

**What is it?**

The cargo door malfunctioned. It's ripped the back wing... *_Glances at window* _and there's a cat holding on to the hatch. Poor cat.

This is no time to be joking, copilot.

No, seriously... *_**Glances at window* w**_ait, it's gone.

1,000 Miles Below

"...Glitterpaw, I have chosen to be your mentor, and I will pass down all I know to you." I so ecited! I em goda gat tranin fram Risetomaiawsemnezzstar!

"!" I yelwed, toulchingai nose tai hiz. OMG11111! Riz2maawzomezstar iz se kawaii!11111!

Glitterpaw unleashed a force field of glitter,making all the cats in thunderclan bend to her will. Their pupils shrunk, a sign of her brainwashing.

"GLITTERSHINYAWSOMEKIT! GLITTERSHINYAWSOMEKIT!" Yez! I dan bezize everyzone loze me! I l00ket az da ski. Evan staer clat lovez mai!

At Starclan

The starclan cats looked at Glitterkit with disgust. "Well, I guess we know who 'sparkle that blindes all eyes' is."

Dat was when I saw a black dot in the ske. It waz a omien! "Sarclam hab aceppted m-

SMACK!

A/N: Suggestions are appreciated, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows, and I will update from 2-3 days. And please remember this is my first fic! I am not perfect.


	2. Chappie TWO

Chapter Two: Logic is absent

Say hello to next chapter. Lets see... how should I torture Shard this chapter? ***grins maliciously*** also, I will type differently on different characters-(Glitterpaw is messy, Shard will be clean) and I will alternate the point of view from chapter to chapter.

Anyway, Thanks for the awesome reviews! Cookies for everyone! (::)

Shard's P.O.V

_I couldn't have survived that fall. _

That was the first thing that ran through my head as I woke up to the murmur of voices. "I can't believe she's still alive. That impact should have killed her!" "I know, but she can only be killed one way." "Only one way? How powerful can a young apprentice be?"

By then I was interested, and moved my legs to get a better look.

"OW!" I should have known surviving a 1,000 feet drop has side effects.

The cats trotted over, having heard my yowl.

The one to my right, a blue tortoiseshell said: "Careful there, your bones are probably still sore from falling out of the sky." I was dumbstruck by that. "wait, I didn't break every bone in my body?" The other tom answered, a cream tabby. He seemed disgusted. "well, you did, then Miss crazy revived you with her crazy glitter powers."

I was confused for a second, then I saw Glitterpaw, and her mob of followers. Now I was plain disgusted. "Why is everyone drooling over that kit?" They replied, a sigh escaping the tabby: "she's brainwashed everyone but us... Anyway, I'm Swiftclaw, and this is Bluetail, our medicine cat. We're brothers. Well actually, he's only a few seconds older than me, so we're really..." The glare Bluetail sent shut him up. "Please pardon Swiftclaw, he usually tends to stray from the topic. As he was saying, she's brainwashing everyone... And according to the obvious prophesy, only YOU can stop her." "wait, what prophesy? What do you mean I can only stop her? She's basically immortal!" And as if to prove my point, Glitterpaw snapped a tree in half- which landed on her. Guess who walked off without a scratch.

"Well, prophesies always come true... _R__ight?"_ "I guess."

Our lopsided conversation was sent to a halt when an alarmed tom burst into camp, wheezing as he fought to regain his breath. We all snapped our attention to the wheezing tom. "who's that?" "That's Amberstar; He's the leader of windclan." "wait, what? I thought there was only one big group of forest cats?" "I'll tell you later..." Swiftclaw gazed at the camp's borders, frowning as he did so. "This is creepy. He doesn't seem to be here for an attack, and seeing windclan's leader here all alone here means can only mean that something _big_ has happened there."

The Windclan leader glanced around wearily before composing himself, talking as he did so. "I need to speak to your lea-"

He never got to finish. Why? Because Glitterpaw screamed from the highrock at that exact moment. _**"**__DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE1111__**!1!1"**_ She leaped, sailing a whole meter before landing on Amberstar. I shook my head in disbelief. _"How does she do that? I mean, seriously, who says numbers in their scream?"_

A/N: THERE YOU GO! Chapter two is finished.. And its significantly larger. Review, suggest and Laugh! Cookies for all! (::)


	3. Chappie THREE

Chapter Three: What happened to the fourth wall?

...And say hello to Chapter three, people! This is the dreaded Glittershineyawsomerainbow's (or preferably, Glitterkit) point of view... Get ready for hilarious scenes, absolutly no logic whatsoever, and yes folks, no spellcheak AT ALL! (that means no attempt at making sense) Now, on-

diZzsclaemar glittershineyawsomerainbow das nat oun warreorz11111111

HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Glitterpaw's P.O.V. (ITZ SUPOOSE 2 be glitterawsomshiniyranbo111!1!)

SHUT UP! I'M THE FREAKING AUTHER HERE!

Since I so gd ad awz, I jumpd two metrers with glater tral!111! Icandnot beliv widclan cam to attk! I dumped on Amberofkawaiistar! I clawe him like cway and evey1 cheezed! Then Amberofkaiistar rannof in2 da... WOODZ! Iwae so0 hapy wincla loz! Evraon craowe arowd m3(ezpezialy rizetomyawzomnezzsta! He so kaii11111111111) he smilld at mai! "u so kawaii ot ther he say, and he kizzed m! I felz zo zepcizal1! Amd den eet was ti 4 tran! Riseykinz(e mi nick 4 hem) goz me to the...TRANINROO!111!

"oka sinez u so awzome wi tat buttle, I wiz giv u DA FIN TEZ!111!"

"waz DA FIN TEZ!111! ?" "U Wiz c." he growlez.

(OH GOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT! THE SPELLING! THE SPELLIN-)

I looked at da autha. "FCTYFRYFRBV BH 1111111111111!"

(Uh, did something just shatter?)I pazDA FIN TEZ!111! It waz 2 eas! I catche 26 pi of prei in fi sec! I nwGLITTERSHINEYAWSOMERAINBOWGLEAM1 evraboty yellwede my name! I fez so go! Den I wez to my Den! I sleep wth evey1 cheerin 4 mai! I so prod! Thyen in dda middle of tha night somon told ma 2 wak up. IT Was... GREWLEAP! He waz sia co0l1. Den he tald me... "GREWLEP I WANT TO BE MARR WD U!" ONS! I so supri zed! "1" I sied. He wez lik so co0l!

Thes sombode acroachhed us! "_What in the world are you __**doing? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" **_blueflam screchedatme. Hoe da shey! "Hey THATS SO MEEN " ISAD. "FIRST YOU BRAINWASH OUR FATHER TO _LOVE YOU, _**Then now you're with another tom! **_**AND YOU SAY I'M MEAN?" **_I wz nw mad. Then I was angly so mach I Jampen on blutail! She clw me but ded no damagai. I shoot a gliterly lazer on her! Then she got throown on2 a tre! I won! "Bluetail u were eveel... BT NeT ANYMOLE!" I lauged a awzome lugh. Then greleap said: 'blueflam that waz awzome_ u shoule be mai matt!" I was like "yerz" thenn... "OMSC WHET R U DOIN!? Glittwerawzomzineyraibowgleam iz MIIIINE?"say risesta. I waz like cm dwn bat he woulden litzen! "Grewlea u cant hav her" " den I was so exhiloraited! "omsc yo can bo be my matts!" den dehy was lik "JEZ!"

I wa3o kawii! Then... "Whoa whoa whoa, you can't have two mates, let alone the fact that you are still a kit!" IT WAZ THE ROUGE!1!1111

Sorry for the late post, got halfway through than got a minor writer's block... And for those of you who don't know, the forth wall is the invisible wall between the readers and the story. Glitterpaw somehow knows this. Which may mean I'm screwed... I'll just start writing the next chapter now.


	4. Chappie FOUR

Chapter Four: run that glitter over

Now this is the chapter where stuff starts. Yes, you heard me. STUFF is coming down. We also have a new character- as requested by _that_ one dude. No, I ain't positively pointing at anyone right now. _Riiiiight. *__Glares at someone in room*_

Flshdr1v3 does not own warriors. #Firestarhateswaffles

**Shard's P.O.V. **

I glared at the glitter-colored she-cat, mentally face-palming as she swayed, dramatizing. "u don knw tha! Y ou rjust a evil rougi!" I rolled my eyes at this. Does she call everyone who points out **her dumbness **_evil? _"first of all, my name's Shard, and everyone knows that you're only supposed to have one mate!" "Si ur mak me ch betwn mi matts?! Thts zo meen!" I could have sworn that she was faking the hurt in her voice. But than (brainwashed)Grewleap spoke. "Bt u hav 2, glitpaew!" it looked like Glitterpaw was going to explode. Then, her eyes brimming with rainbow- colored tears, she ran off into the forest territory.

That was easy. I glanced at the forest, because a cat like Glitterpaw is bound to do something random. Like run back in and hear my plan. Yeah, I have a plan. Obviously we need to kill her before this gets out of hand... Strategically. Blueflame than approached me, and I was sort of surprised to see her walking normally. "hey, didn't Glitterpaw just slam you at a tree?" it was Swiftclaw that answered: "Well, it was more like hovering, not pushing." Glitterpaw is so weak! Anyway, have you thought of a plan yet?" I had to smile at that. "Oh yes, we have a plan alright..."

After persuading to the siblings that I wasn't crazy and that it would positively, absolutely work, I led them out of the clan (The hypnotized cats didn't even notice us, and it was pointless trying to ask Risestar for permission to leave the territory: "i ned glitelshinranbospalkleeeeeeee") and onto the town, where we arrived at the automobile junk shop. "So why are we here again?" I glanced at Swiftclaw, who was wearily glancing at the cars, spooked by the rusty monsters. "They're dead, Swiftclaw," I rolled my eyes. Sure, they made terrible noises and smelled terrible, but couldn't the cats see cars were _not _alive...? I took a look around, now where was he?

_There!_ I saw his black tail poking out, snuggling in the warm leather seat. I gestured to the others to follow me, and... "TEDDY!" My trick worked, perhaps _too_ well. Teddy yelped, jumping out the window and landing on the dirty asphalt. "_What do you want_- oh, it's you! Next time, don't scare me like that, shard." Teddy glanced at Blueflame and Swiftclaw, before glancing at me. "And who are these two cats that reek of the forest?" "I introduced teddy to the siblings, before telling them of the plan. Swiftclaw seemed skeptical about my friend, while Blueflame seemed to wholeheartedly accept Teddy...

"so what do you need me for?" I told him about the plan, and his part in it. "so you want me to get a truck so we could run over the cat that's hypnotizing the clans?" I braced for a flat-out no. "Oh yeah! I've been missing action for a while. I can get you a truck, all right!"

A few seconds of walking and clanking later...

"There is NO WAY I am GETTING in that TWOLEG MONSTER!" Swiftclaw yowled, looking at the rumbling, rusty truck. "Come on, Swiftclaw! Do it for the sake of the clans!" We needed someone to change the gears,(Me) Man the steering,(Teddy)

and the gas&brake pedals- which happened to be Swiftclaw's job. We barely managed to get him on, and even after that he refused to budge an inch. Let's just say Swiftclaw _really_ hated cars. Anyway, everything was finally set, and all we needed for was Blueflame to act her part out.


	5. Chappie five

Chapter Five: Glitterpaw has a breakdown

Im back with chapter... FIVE! And due to complaints (mostly by me) I will write this chaper with the _minimum__(not really)__ of spelling errors. _I want to thank you all for those that reviewed; cookies for all! (::)(::)(::)(::) Anyway, on with the disclaimer...

**I do not own warriors. The Erin Hunters do!**

**Glitterpaw's P.O.V.**

I ran thouh the trees. How could day do dis to me/? I cried said teaz of supa sadness, running in da forezt... Then he appeared... IT WAS OTTERYFAZEFALL!11! " why is such a beutifull she-cat crying in the forest/? "becuase I hav e thyree toms that love me, and idunno who to marry1! " He theen looked at me wih his orange eyes that were awsome, and said 2 mai, "Don't choose any of them. CHOOSE MAi." I looked at him, and he was kawaii- but the ottters were kawwai too! "no, I cant" I cried, kno2wing what to do.

I ran 2 my clan, kowing what to do. Then dat was when... Blueflame!

She waz at the entrance, a woozing wound from her sid. "r u okay/?" "no glittapaw, I got hit by a firemonster!" "Gasp," gasped the clan. "wat do we have to do", I said. "You must battle it!" said blueflam. "Of course1, Isaid, "I will hav to beat the monster myself using my awsome cool powers of awsome coolness!" And so I walked into the forest... And then... _VROOM!_ I came for me, but I was ready for it! But then... IT LEAPED!1! Den I braced for mpact! "Moo," I sad,. It created a cow barrier between me and the firemonster12!

But den it smashed through my awsome cow barrier! And it hit me! I sadly put a paw on mai chest of awsomeness. "are eye pee gitterawsomshinyranbo." I layed as da firemonster crushed me... But then I lived! "omg you are still alive" said Risetomyawsomenessstar. I looked at him. "Omg are you a stalker why did you follow me" "nonono I followed you becouse you were too kawaii to not follow." I looked at him. "no you are a stalker! I hate you now! He begged me 4 forgivness but it was too late. "It is too late" Then I walked by him profezzionally. Then it happened... It WAZ DA FIREMONXTER1

I promise you that the next chaper will be longer XD and remember to laugh & suggest and review. Untill next timeeeeeeeeeee! ***gets slapped by glitterpaw for long word***


End file.
